Graphene is a high interest material because it exhibits high-mobility potential and naturally thin body geometry. Typically, however, it has been difficult to interface graphene with insulators for use in integrated circuit (IC) devices without significant decreases to the graphene's conductance and mobility. Fluorination has been shown to significantly increase the resistivity of graphene and convert it into an insulator but has not been able to solve the issue of placing a high quality interface insulator on graphene while maintaining the beneficial conductance and mobility characteristics of the graphene.